


Bake Someone Happy

by alecsmars



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Baking, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cake, Cake Prompt, Dorks, Fluff, Flufftober, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Malec, Messing about, Soulmates, Teasing, alec grumpy lightwood, magnus in awe, maxs 16th birthday, stressed Alec, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Flufftober Day 6: CakeSkimming over the design, Alec groaned in frustration, placing his arms on the table in a cross and resting his head on them. “I’m literally never gonna get this perfect in time.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Bake Someone Happy

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is a late because i’ve been extemely busy so i deeply apologise but i hope y’all still enjoy it! remember to leave your feedback in the comments <3

Alec let out a dramatised groan, grumpy that he was woken out of his peaceful slumber to the sound of his phone blaring out his ringtone on the beside table. Reluctantly, he sat up in bed, earning a somehow even _more_ emphasised groan from his boyfriend who had clearly been woken up too. 

Alec rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit before taking the the small device in hand. He took one look at the caller ID and sighed. Magnus perked up at his sigh in confusion, looking up at Alec with a confused expression. 

“Mom.” Alec stated simply, gaining a nod from Magnus before he slid the bar across his phone to answer the call. He raised the phone to his ear before speaking, “Hello?” Alec spoke groggily.

“Alec, dear! Morning!” His mother almost sang out over the phone, sounding  _ far _ too chirpy for 7am on Saturday morning.

“Hello mother,” Alec mumbled, too tired to bother about his tone right now. “To what do I owe the honour of such an  _ early _ phone call from you?” Alec rolled his eyes despite his Mom not being able to see him, speaking with a sarcastic tone and adding emphasis to ‘early’.

“Now, now, Alec. Don’t be Mr. Grumpy. I’m calling you about Max’s birthday.” Maryse scolded him, causing Alec to sigh.

Magnus had been trying to get back to sleep but was failing miserably so stuck his head up, pulling a face as if to ask what the conversation was about. 

Alec covered the speaker of his phone with his hand, leaning closer to him before whispering a simple ‘Max’ to his boyfriend, his boyfriend nodding with satisfaction. 

Taking his hand away from the speaker, he finally replied to his mother. “It’s tomorrow, I know, I’m not  _ that  _ bad at remembering things.” Alec groaned, his breath hitching slightly when he felt Magnus start to kiss up the side of his neck. He elbowed his boyfriend, gently, in an attempt to get him to stop but the man was not giving in. 

_Great_ ,  Alec thought to himself.  _ This was gonna be soooo fun.  _

Trying to pay attention to his mother rather than the clear distraction Magnus was giving him, he closed his eyes as he waited for her reply. 

“Yes, I know you know. It’s not about  when the party is. Your father and I had booked a baker to bake a specific cake for Max’s birthday but she bailed last minute.” Maryse huffed at the thought. “There’s no one else we can get last minute but I knew you’ve always enjoyed baking so I figured you’re the best shot we have in order to not let your brother down.”

Alec rolled his eyes again. Trust his parents to leave everything up to him last minute. “Fine, what does he want doing?” Alec hesitantly responded.

“Thank you, Alec! I knew I could count on you, I’ll send you the details over message.” Maryse sounded thrilled, and before Alec knew it she abruptly hung up the phone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Alec and Magnus had showered together and gotten ready, now standing in the kitchen going over the instructions Alec had been given. 

Skimming over the design, Alec groaned in frustration, placing his arms on the table in a cross and resting his head on them. “I’m literally _never_ gonna get this perfect in time.”

Magnus shook his head, sitting beside him. “Hey, you’ve made plenty of cakes, how hard can this be?”

Alec sat up properly and looked at his boyfriend with a puzzled look. “Yes, normally victoria sponge cakes! Not a fucking Rubix Cube cake?!” Alec exclaimed with a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair as he dropped his face into his hands.

Magnus chuckled at this grumpy boyfriend, ruffling his hair. “Come on, the quicker we start the quicker we’ll be finished.” Magnus said with a smile, standing up to get all the ingredients out.

Alec got up after, a small smile forming on his lips as he followed closely behind Magnus. “I guess you’re right.”

Magnus spun round instantly, bringing his hand up and pointing at nothing in particular. “Alexander, I’m _always_ right .”

Alec let out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he playfully slapped the older man. “Ego much?”

Magnus flashed him a smirk. “Always.” He turned back around to get the rest of the items out of the cupboard just as he felt Alec slap his butt, causing him to giggle.

Alec smiled lovingly at the sound and then they finally got to work.

The couple worked at the cake for the next few hours, taking a few breaks in between for short make-out sessions and teasing each other. 

The cake was almost finished, and to Alec’s surprise it was actually turning out half decent. Bending down slightly to reach the cake, he started to add the fondant over the sponge cake and the finer details. After about fifteen minutes of sorting it out, he managed to get it to look just right and stood back upright, looking proudly at Magnus.

Magnus chuckled softly as soon as his eyes landed on Alec’s face which elicited a frown from the younger man. 

“What’s so funny?” Alec whined, crossing his arms at his boyfriend laughing at him.

“Baby, you have flower all over your face.” Magnus explained to him in a soft tone, walking forward and playing both of his hands on Alec’s face.

Alec’s face instantly turned crimson with a blush spreading from his cheeks to the base of his neck, only just showing through the pasty white powder. “Oh.” Was all that Alec could muster up, beyond embarrassed.

“Shh, love. It’s adorable.” Magnus gushed, moving his hand so he could run his thumb across his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

“Well... where is it?” Alec pondered, leaning into Magnus’ touch.

Magnus smirked before leaning up to Alec, pausing just before his face met his boyfriend’s. “Here.” He stated, before moving forward and kissing the tip of his nose.

Alec’s blush grew deeper, still not use to how amazing affection from his boyfriend felt. 

“And here.” Magnus said again, kissing his forehead. “Here.” He kissed Alec’s left cheek that was now burning up due to how hard Alec was blushing. “Here.” Magnus kissed the other other cheek, smiling as he pressed his lips to the soft skin. 

“And last... but definitely  _ not _ least.... here.” Magnus said one last time, before gently running his tongue across Alec’s bottom lip, tasting the sweet flower before pressing their lips together. 

A soft moan escaped Alec’s lips as they parted, allowing Magnus’ to slip his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth before they battled for dominance. Magnus smiled into the kiss, gently pushing Alec against the wall and wrapping the arm that wasn’t up against his face around his waist. 

Alec took control fairly quickly, depending the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck. The kiss wasn’t heated or sensual in any way, rather slow and meaningful as the two moved their lips together in a perfect rhythm. 

Before things had the chance to get carried away, Magnus forced himself to break the kiss, leaning his forehead against Alec’s, a smile lingering on his now swollen lips. 

“Well that was definitely more fun than the last 4 hours have been.” Alec finally spoke after he managed to regain his breath, looking intently into his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyes.

“Are you saying baking with me isn’t fun?” Magnus gasped with fake offence, laughing almost straight away, not being able to take himself seriously. 

“Shut up babe, you know what I mean. Baking is stressful as fuck when you’re not doing it for fun.” Alec sighed, bringing one hand from around Magnus’ neck to caress his cheek.

“I completely get you, but at least we’re done now. We just have to do the least fun part of all now.... clean.” Magnus groaned which gained a chuckle from Alec.

“Well we’ll get it done quick with teamwork, don’t worry.” Alec spoke with a smile, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends lips once more before they finally came away from the wall. 

“You know I love you right, Alexander?” Magnus smiled at the younger man.

Alec blushed, looking down almost nervously before looking back at his beautiful boyfriend. “Yes, I do. And I love you more than words can describe.” Alec said with complete honesty, enveloping Magnus in a bear hug.

It’s safe to say Max couldn’t thank his big brother enough for making him such a perfect cake for his sixteenth birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! remember to look out for day 7, leave a comment if you enjoyed and check out my twitter @alecsmars <3


End file.
